Sick:
by DosentLike
Summary: Yami likes Yugi, Yugi likes Yami. What happeneds when Grandpa knows and will do anything for them to come to? Also, What happens when Yugi gets sick out of the blue? And Yami staying home to take care of him, is part of Grandpa's "Operation: Make Boys Love Eachother!" ! Just have to read! Rated T for later Chapters! PUZZLESHIPPING! NOT MY IMAGE! GOT IT OFF OF A DOUJINSHI!


"Oh god... Yami..."Yugi cried out as a tanned mans hands caressed his aching and needing body.

"Ahhh..." the boy cried, causing his darkness to fall deeper and deeper into the lust covered thoughts that penetrated his mind.

/Patience little one/ the once pharaoh suggests through their link, not relying on his physical voice.

"I need you..." was the phrase that the tan muscular man herd that sent him over the edge. Oh, how he loved his Aibou, his light, his soul partner and how he loved watching his frail, pure body twitch and thrash around due to the massive amounts of pleasure that his Yami caused him. He couldn't remember the last tome he felt this complete. Even though he had never found all of his memories, he knew he had never felt his amazing before.

He couldn't believe that this little creature, no... Angel, could make the desist ruler of Egypt, so submissive. He loved being powerful, but the only thing he needed to control were the screams and moans escaping his little Hikari.

A moan seeping from his lips brought the tan man out of his day dream and back to reality.

Oh how he loved his reality.

Looking down at his shaking aibou, yami licked his lips. Which caused yugi to twitch again. His member Twitching along with his body. He needed his yami, but dammit. His yami teased. To the point where yugi would scream in lust and frustration .

"Don't...don't tease me..." Yugi shakily demanded.

Yami cleared his throat.

"Aibou, patience..." the tan man purred in Yugi's ear as he nibbled on the tender skin. Yugi arched his back off of the bed and moaned.

"Atemu..."

Ra.

Yami grabbed the draw handle to the night stand and pulled it open. He reached in and grabbed the lubricant that he had used before.

He poured some cherry scented lube into his palm. He slicked three fingers with it and looked at his Aibou. God he looked so sexy. His Aibou laid there, legs bent and spread, panting and watching his every move. Lips parted slightly, eyes half lit and glassed over.

He held back all night and tried so hard not to rip off all of his clothes and lay his aibou down right there and bury his cock into Yugi's tight young ass.

He took one of his lubricated fingers and pushed it past Yugi's entrance.

Yugi moaned and grabbed Yami's shoulders, looking at him with his puppy eyes.

"Yami, I don't need that...I'm ready" Yugi pleaded.

Yami lost all of his control. Yami grabbed Yugi's hips and lined up with Yugi's entrance. He kissed his Aibou and slowly-

Beep beep beep-

Yami shot up from his bed, shocked at the loud noise. Yami looked around the room that he could call his own.

After yami had come back from the war with the gods, he had surprised yugi with his apprentice and had explained everything. Yugi's grandfather had given him the spare bedroom adjacent from yugis and has been staying with them for about 3 years. Yugi had graduated high school, gotten talker and skinnier, if possible, but he still had his curves and still had those innocent purple eyes that yami loved so much.

But ever since the duel that separated them, he had come to love his Aibou more then a protector. He wanted to love his Aibou, his Hikari, his love, in his arms and wishes he could make him ache under his skillful hands.

He had thought about telling his Hikari everything. How he loved him and how he wanted to stay with him forever, but Couldn't bare the rejection to the one he loved. He just sat in the shadows, watching yugi live his life and was there for him when he needed it. That's all Yami thought he would ever be to Yugi.

"Yami! Yugi! Time for breakfast!"

Grandpa called up to them, setting the 2 plates of food onto the Table.

Yami looked around his room, yet again and sighed.

'that's the ending I've been getting a lot lately' he thought to himself. Getting up and out of bed making his way to his bathroom to fix his "Problem".

Yugi laid In his bed, opening up his eyes tiredly. "five more minutes" he muttered into his pillow rolling onto his stomach and Stretching in the process.

Yugi hated mornings.

And so did Yami.

"Ahh..." Yami muttered into a towel as he came into his hand.

_'I hate this._' he thought to himself. _I'm disgraceful_

Yami washed his hands and made his way to his dresser. He looked threw his wardrobe and looked for something comfortable to wear. He decided on a pair of red basketball shorts and a black v- neck.

He made his bed and casually went downstairs as If nothing happened.

"At least you are up!" Grandpa exclaimed as he did the dishes.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked

"Well yugi hasn't gotten up yet." Grandpa said "And I'm not waking him up, this is the third time this week!"

"... I'll go," Yami suggested

"You shouldn't have to, he is a big boy and can handle himself." Grandpa stated.

"I'll be right back, I want to eat before it gets cold," Yami said a he took a swig of his orange juice and moved his chair backwards to get up.

Yami reached the middle of the stairs and froze.

Yugi had one of Yami's dress shirts on and was standing at the top of the stairs and was rubbing his eyes in the cutest way possible.

"Yugi what are you..." Yami started when -

Yugi fell forward

_He's falling. Catch him...!_

"Yugi...!" Yami lunged forward just in time to catch Yugi with one hand on the railing.

"Yugi, what is going on!" Yami exacted as he lifted Yugi onto his shoulder and walked back to Yugi's room.

Yami opened the door and walked crossed till he got to Yugi's bed and carefully laid Yugi onto it.

"Yugi what has gotten into you, " he asked as he pulled Yugi's desk chair to the side of his bed so he could sit.

"...-st tired...Not a big deal..." He slurred.

"Yugi, you could have gotten seriously injured if I wasn't there. You would have fallen down the stepped." Yami pointed out quietly.

"Maybe I'm not feeling too good..." Yugi said.

Yami was shocked.

'Yugi actually sick?' He thought 'that's impossible, I always protect him, and he's quite healthy.'

Yugi coughed quite viciously.

"Oh...Yugi. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'll go get grandpa, you can't go to school today." Yami said.

"No!" Yugi exclaimed.

"...Why?" Yami questioned.

"I want to...go..." Yugi said, blushing at his voice.

"You need to stay home and get rest." Yami said, standing up and tucking him into his own bed. "I'll talk to Grandpa and see what I can do, okay? Just relax "Yami walked towards Yugi's door, turning out he light and looking back at Yugi one last time. Said boy was already out like a light. Yami walked out and shut the door behind him, leaving Yugi snoring in his now dark bedroom as he walked towards the stairs that lead to the kitchen.


End file.
